Mail Order (One Shot)
by The Queen of Traps
Summary: Thirteen years ago after her death, Summer Rose reawakens in the body of a young woman. With a fresh body and identify, Summer Rose lives her new life in a completely new world. Warning story contains diaper usage and mature content.


_Thirteen years ago after her death, Summer Rose reawakens in the body of a young woman. With a fresh body and identify, Summer Rose lives her new life in a completely new world_

A regular day in June, the clouds were grey and heavy with rain, which was falling from them in one big torrent of falling water. Dragging her feet through this rain storm was a woman holding a black umbrella; she wore a navy police uniform and wore her black hair in a pony tail that stretched down along her back. The woman looked worn down; her eyes were an unusual silver and were flickering between closed and half open. Her name was Summer 'Rose' Viviane, a police officer of 39 years old, and she had just done a seventy two hour shift. She trudged through the rain, watching the crystalline raindrops drip from her umbrella stems as her feet trailed through a puddle, causing ripples through the small watery lake. Summer stumbled towards her flat. As she dragged her feet up the stairs she sighed, she was single and her evening consisted of getting changed for bed, curling up on the couch with a pack of cookies in an attempt to be self comforted by something other than another person. She unlocked the door and picked up her mail. She leafed through them, one letter was a blank page with four numbers and a small print at the bottom, she skimmed read it, she was too tired to care or even remember what the digits were. The letters were tossed onto a table and she passed through to the bedroom where she flopped down on the sheets, she was so tired she felt as though her mind was made of fudge, and shortly passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning was rainy too, storm clouds clapped over head with thunder and flashed the sky white with lightning. The door bell rang for Summer's apartment but to the sleeping lady it felt more like a funeral bell rung just a few feet from her. She groggily opened one eye and turned over, the ringing persisted. The woman groaned as she got to her feet, toppling over but catching her balance before she fell, her hands rubbed her eyes for her , sometime's habits can be good. Her muscles stretched and flexed as she stumbled to the door and fumbled about with the locks getting more and more annoyed with them as her coordination still need to be wired up in her head. She yanked open the door and stared in annoyance at whoever had waken her at this ungodly hour. Staring right back was a man in brown with an uncaring face, he had next to him a big soaked brown box.

"Sign here." He surly holding out a clipboard with a pen attached to a chewed up string

Summer scribbled her name and the man took his leave, she cursed him for not offering assistance. So, much to her annoyance she dragged the box through into her main room and left it there, she couldn't be bothered with what it contained right now, she just couldn't think. Summer stomped over to the counter and grabbed a pot of pre-made coffee milk and tied her best to wake up. She took this time to look around her small apartment, it consisted of just three rooms; the hall that led straight ahead to a round table, to the left was a kitchen area and a doorway to the bedroom. On the right of the table was a couch and a big T.V and the way to the last room; the bathroom.

After a glorious mug of coffee milk, she was ready to deal with the odd occurrence that had been dumped on her lap. She looked to the ticking over head clock.

"9am, what the hell was he thinking?" She said to herself as she did when there was no one around

She brought herself up closer to the box, leaving her empty mug on the counter. Now that she looked closely there was a very thick book taped to the side. She tugged at it but found it stuck fast. A knife was quickly used by her to sever her way into it. She grasped the book and looked at it; it had a black cover from front to back and was sealed with a coded lock. She tried a couple of tugs on the cover; she gave up and put in on top of the box. It wasn't opening anytime soon.

She sat on her couch and stared at it, curiosity slowly eating away at her. What exactly was in that book and what was in the box? She crossed her legs and looked away, seeing her bills on a pile on her table, desperate to take her mind off temptation. She scanned over them, looking up occasionally as if it was looking at her and she had to stare back. She came across the odd letter again and saw the bold printed numbers and shrugged, it was highly improbable but there was always a tiny chance that it was connected. So, she took the paper to the placed book and rolled the code in. The lock seemed to think about it and then clicked open. She shuddered and put the book aside, with that one done this only heightened the mystery of what was in the box. Summer went to the top of the box and took a big breath and stabbed her fingers into the part in the top and pried it open. She closed her eyes as she pulled the two brown papery slides apart.

She slowly opened her eyes and peered into the box and jumped back with a look of shock. Her hand slapped to her mouth as her heart's pulse began beating faster. She was positive there was a body in there. She tried her best to calm her breathing as her brain was fighting to make out a reasonable answer; her face went pale and her eyes narrow as she thought ran wild. Her mind rummaged and rattled about, maybe it was a life size doll or something that Viviane had ordered long ago. She had been a real kleptomaniac 15 or so years ago, some time before Rose has taken control; she had gone through a phase where if she saw a mail order in a magazine she would just go and get it, no matter what it was or what magazine it was she would get it without thinking. She was still getting random crap even now, it all mostly got sent to the charity shop. Having recalled one of her shared half's memory, caused her to suddenly wince and felt depressed. She crept back over and looked in, it wasn't moving. She sighed, it was just a doll. Only on closer inspection, did she notice there were some things were very wrong with it. It was wearing a pink sleeveless dress which was pretty normal, but it had two rings round its thighs with a metal bar going from one to another so it couldn't close its legs. At the crotch there was one sodden diaper on clear display. Moving her eyes up she saw its hands were handcuffed with professional handcuffs, not the cheap toy ones you can buy. She stared at its face for a while, couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, the head had the most stuff on it, earmuffs, blindfold and a pacifier gag. She peered closer and could see the chest moving, she went back into defensive mode and quickly darting away, which didn't seem to affect the thing residing in the box.

Pinned against the wall with uncertainty, she grasped the unlocked book and ran though to her room to read it. This was creepy and unsettling, she repeatedly scanned the image of the face, now sure it was a young child. She shook her head wondering what Viviane had gotten them into back then, had she ordered something she shouldn't have from a porn magazine or something? She lay on the bed and opened the book, sweat no running down her cheeks, terrified of what Viviane might have unintentionally done.

The truth of it was the child was a girl who had been grown in a sex work shop, she was born there and grew up there. During her life she had been brainwashed and conditioned into the perfect slave. She was then trained to be used for sex, not at all pleasant. After that she was wrapped up and sent out as soon as she had turned 15 years old. The woman picked up the book in disgust, reading on what she was. She had to calm herself before turning onto a chapter labeled: Getting Stated. She read it twice over, just to make sure she understood. It turned out she had no name but they did provide a list of most responsive names for her.

Summer crept out of the room towards the soaked box, she was still there. Her skin was so pale and her cheeks so rosy, she looked like china doll, so perfect and pristine. Summer quickly removed the earmuffs and the blindfold for her. The book still in her hand, what the hell was she going to do with her. She shook her head and stared at her. The girl also had unusual colored silver eyes and longish black hair too. The hair was scraggily, like it had been pulled and cut using a blunt knife. For a minute both stared at each other, Summer: hesitant; and the girl: clueless. She reached to the pacifier gag and unclipped it from behind and let it drop out into the box. The kid peered up, causing Summer to take a few steps back, but she then took one forward when she saw she was much taller than the girl. The child then shifted about, reared up, and sat back down on her knees.

"Name?" She asked, her voice sweet and light

Still recovering from shock, she brought the book up and looked to the name page and picked the first one that caught her eye.

"R-Ruby?" Summer said back cautiously, she didn't seem like much of a danger

She straightened up, composed herself, took a deep breath, strolled over, and tried to look confident. Summer stood over the newly named girl and she didn't even flinch, she just sat there and craned her neck up to see. Summer quickly flicked though the book

"Umm, could you tell me what you are doing here?" She said starting with basic questions

"I'm your slave. I was made just for you, Master." The girl said fearfully, it sounded like she was really scared of something. Summer tensed up as she heard the title and opened her mouth to respond.

"C-Could you not call me that, I'm not your master!" She said scowling, this was too much for this early in the morning

"Look, I'm much too tired to deal with this, can you occupy yourself for a few hours until I get my head straight?" She asked going back over to the kitchen

The woman grasped a glass from a cupboard and filled it with a strong golden liquid which sloshed inside as it was poured from a crystal patterned bottle that she had fetched from a high rise shelf. The bottle was slammed down on the counter as she left for the bedroom with her drink in one hand and the owner's manual for Ruby in the other.

Ruby watched her go into another room and closes the door. This was all very weird to her. She was told she was going to be used by her master the minute she arrived but so far her master hadn't done anything to her yet, not even the basic put-downs she normally received every day. Ruby mulled over what she had told to do, what she had understood was not to disturb her master and to do something to pass the time. Seeing as how she was still all tied up and her eyes had dark rings round them from lack of sleep, she curled up inside the wet box and struggled but managed to get a soft blanket over herself to sleep with. Travelling across many time zones had not been the best way to sleep, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to the pitter-patter of rain on the window.

Hours passed. Summer had woken and was now lying in bed reading the manual in great detail. It turns out that in order to make her do things, there was a code word, once would make the subconscious commands accessible and saying it again would make them stop working. The word that activated all of her was Interrobang, which was good because neither Summer nor Viviane had ever used that word before in their shared life and had no idea what it meant, and it could only be activated by the first person that she heard, hence the earmuffs. It explained how she was obedient most of the time and recommended spanking as away to discipline her. She put the book down wondering what the hell she was going to do with the child. She couldn't just take the girl to the orphanage, her mind was so fragile. In her eyes giving the kid a life that would far worse than death. After thinking it through she resolved to keep her, but she was going to need some supplies. She rolled over onto the edge of the bed and sat up, willing herself to get up. The black haired woman got up and proceeded in getting dressed.

After getting dressed and fixing her makeup and getting her hair right, she turned the doorknob and took a deep breath before entering the room. In the centre of the room was the box. She crept over to it, hoping she had got out and ran off somewhere and left her alone. But to her dismay she was still there. Now that she looked closer she did seem kind cute, in a weak vulnerable way, it reminded her of the story of the little match girl left in the snow. She stepped over to the girl and poked her in the side with a bony finger, causing her to sharply wake up. She stared at Summer with her unusual silver eyes. She reached in and undone all of the restrains for her then lifted her out and placed her on her feet. Her legs shook, she seemed uneasy on her feet like she could fall at any minute. Summer scanned the girl from top and bottom. She wore a peach dress that just barely covered her yellow stained diaper and nothing, both her arms and feet were bare. She was dressed up to be sold like she was some kind of shiny watch or fancy new electronic device.

She lurched back to the box that she had came in and pulled out a red dog collar. On it was a round glittering silver bell.

"They say I sneak up too much, so they got me a bell so you know where I am." She said attaching it round her neck

Summer leaned over to see what else had been under her in the box. There were various sex toys and harnesses to go with them, a neatly folded up deep red maid's outfit for Ruby, a couple of thin plastic packets of diapers, some pacifiers, her soft blanket, a couple of hard plastic bottles, along with the extra bits and pieces that her lifestyle would need. She stumbled over to Summer with shaky feet and smiled at her.

"W-What do you want me to do?" She asked nervously before collapsing to her knees

Summer moved forward and caught the girl in her arms, she cradled the kid in her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked in a rather panicky tone, clearing the child's hair from her eyes

"Sorry Master, just a little hungry." She said weakly

Summer tried to lift her and found that she was surprisingly light, lighter than a 15 year old should be. She took her over to the table, sat her down, and pulled out the book again, flicking to the section on food. Turns out, she hadn't ever eaten anything. It had been all been munched up and fed past the mouth to the stomach through a tube. Summer sighed, she was going to have to teach her how to eat. She had been grown to be completely helpless and rely completely on her owner. She went back over to the box and got one of the bottles. She took it over to the counter then set it and the book down, with the book open to the page that had step by step instructions on how to make a bottle of milk. Following the instructions exactly, she got the milk ready then went back, stood over her, held it to her lips, and then pressed it into her mouth. Ruby gently bit down and started to suck on the teat, allowed the smooth milk to flow into her mouth.

Summer kept trying to get over what Viviane had done, she was constantly trying to come up with ways to leave the kid with someone else. She didn't want her. But she couldn't hand her over to an orphanage or boarding school, she would be ripped to shreds. She couldn't take care of herself, let alone survive where she would have to think fast and fit in with social norms. She briefly considered a mental hospital but they would ask way too many awkward questions and she wouldn't be able to answer them. The woman held it up for her to suck on as she thought of what to do, she didn't even notice the child had finished. Summer tapped her on the side, causing Summer to jump a little. Looking down, she saw the bottle was empty but the kid still had it in her mouth.

The woman sighed, "You know you are allowed to do things by yourself once in a while." She said taking it away and throwing it over to the sink where it landed with a clang

Ruby looked over to her side like she was going to hop off but she stayed where she was, frozen to the spot.

"B-But I'm not allowed to do anything without Master's say so." She whimpered

Summer winced at the name, it didn't feel good to be called Master and it made it sound as if this was all her fault. Sure, she did order her but she didn't know it.

"Don't call me, Master!" She snapped but had to change her tone very quickly as she watched her tear up, forgetting how emotionally fragile she must be

"Sorry. Please don't, my name is Summer." She said softly hoping it would prevent tears.

Ruby shook her head, "N-No, I can't call you by your first name!" She exclaimed, confused with what she was asking

Summer thought about what she could call her , she didn't want one that made her a high position of power and she wanted something with a bit of authority.

"What about if you called me, Mom or Mommy?" She offered "That any good?"

She nodded, "Okay then, Mommy. That will work" She said smiling lightly

Summer wondered what to do with her for the rest of the day. She turned and went towards the couch to watch some TV and clear her head. But she stopped when she realized that Ruby wasn't moving, she sighed.

This was getting weary, "Ruby, come here." She said and waited for the patter of bare feet on her wooden floor

Summer landed on the couch and flicked the TV on and looked to her side to where Ruby was standing. She was squirming a little where she stood.

"Mommy, I'm getting a bit of a rash and my diaper is going to leak if I don't get it changed." She said blushing a little

Summer cast her mind back and remembered the soaked diaper she had found her in.

"So can't you change yourself?" She asked, really not wanting to have to change her

She shook her head in response. Summer grimaced at her answer and slid down to the floor on her knees.

"Okay then, go get a new one and anything else I'd need." She said slightly grossed out by what she was about to do

She returned with a thick diaper and some cleaning supplies; wipes, powder, and the like. But in her other hand, she held something that looked like a thick black rod. As she came closer, Summer quickly figured out what it was and groaned.

"Someone is going to have to straighten that kid out." She said to herself and somewhere in her mind the suppressed voice of Viviane told her "You do it."

She took the things off of the girl and nodded towards the floor to tell her to lie down.

"Ruby, why did you bring this to me?" Summer asked holding up the sex toy for her to see.

She thought about her response, "Cos it's what I'm supposed to do." She said doing as she was told, lying flat on the floor in a spread eagle position and started playing with her bell, making it give off a sweet ring

"I don't really like it when things are put inside me but that's the way things are." She said lifting up her dress for Summer to change her

Summer frowned at her response, she grabbed the stick of plastic and threw it over and into the box, she had a remarkable throw. Ruby watched her in disbelief, she had never seen someone go against what she was told would happen, it was all so strange and scary.

The woman tore the tabs from the side and let the diaper unfold for her. She gagged when she saw the contents, but it was odd, she didn't smell the stench of waste that she was expecting from the mushy substance in front of her, all she could smell oxidized ammonia and the slight lingering fragrance of baby powder.

She pulled it out from under her and asked, "What did they feed you?"

Ruby snapped out of her trance with her bell and looked back at her.

"Mostly formula milk with special stuff in it, nutrients and junk. It's all we were given but it was nice." She said with a sigh as if she missed it

"I can still feed you milk if you want to, but your still going to have to eat other things to get stuff like iron into you." Summer returned, wiping the girl's private parts down the best she could

Ruby stared up at the blank ceiling as she was cleaned in the traditional manner.

"You have to use powder and oil now." She said knowingly

"Yea I know that!" She lied, grabbing some then rubbed in some baby oil, rash cream, and shook powder onto her

She rubbed that in too before sliding an unfolded diaper under her. Summer gently bent the front over and held it around the girl's crotch, doing so making a crisp crinkling sound of a clean fresh diaper. With that in place she clawed round the side and pulled on the first sticky tab then overlapped it over the front before doing the same with the other, resulting in a changed and very tightly bound diaper around the child's waist.

Ruby sprang to her feet, happy to be in a clean diaper now.

"Thanks, Mommy." She cheered happily, blushing lightly to call Summer by such an informal title

Summer got to her feet and went to wash her hands.

"How on earth was she ever going to withstand childcare of a non-independent teen?" Summer breathed


End file.
